Dog of the Military
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: Rated for language..and not much else Ed gets sick and something is up in Amestris ... 2 years after movie
1. Chapter 1

Two years after destroying the gateway back to Amestris both Elric's have settled down into a nice living arrangement. The oldest Elric, Edward works long hard days while Alphonse is put through University. Both are content with life but miss greatly their old life. Things are going good so far, however that is the trouble with too many good things it can set you back when something such as an illness catches up too you.

"Al! I'm home..." Alphonse turned from the stove to go and greet his brother, only to come face-to-face with what looked like a half dead Edward. Though his older brother had grown you couldn't really tell with how he was hunching over, the bright golden hair was falling out of its usual tight ponytail, eyes dulled, clothes rumpled and skin so pale it caused alarm to rise in Al.

"Brother are you alright?!" concern rising even more so when Ed stumbled over to the couch and proceeded to look even more worn out then before. "Maybe you should go to bed ..I'll bring you some warm soup or something, ok?" with out an argument and only a nod Ed got up and found his way to the room while Al went in search for a thermometer and a warm beverage.

Bringing the thermometer to Ed and and making him put it in his mouth Al waited silently but fidgeting until he could see just how sick Ed was. Roughly a minute passed and the thermometer had done its job it showed that the eldest Elric not only was sick but had a ragging fever. Some where in the span of 5 minutes Ed nodded off to sleep and Alphonse didn't have the heart to wake him from his well deserved slumber, so instead he went to go call the house caretaker and the doctor, only to find out that neither could come till the morning. So Al went and slept a restless sleep hoping his brother would be fine in the morning.

Half hoping that the illness that over took Ed would be done with by morning Al opened that door and called out to him, "Brother if your well enough I have breakfast waiting, the doctor will be coming shortly as well." Not even a twitch or shudder came from Ed so Al walked further into the room. "Brother?! ...come on please wake up so you can have at least something to drink..." he waited and still no response came. Trying many different things to rouse his brother nothing worked and was about to try tickling him lightly before knocking at the door fill the house.

knock knock!

Rushing to the door and yanking it open to reveal the doctor and Gracia. The doctor out stretched his hand in a formal greeting manner. "Hello, I'm Dr. Tim Morrow, I heard that there was a sick person that i had to do a house call for." Tim looked over Al from head to toe, "I do hope your not the sick person, when your walking around and all."

Shaking the mans hand and motioning both into the living space "Hi, I'm Alphonse. No, It's my brother Edward. He had a dangerously high fever and now I can't seem to wake him." Panic stricken Alphonse lead both to Ed's room, but the Dr. was the only one to step into the room to check over his newest patient.

Minutes passed and Gracia and Al were on their second cup of tea when Dr. Morrow entered the kitchen, clearing his throat and taking a seat he looked to Al with a sad almost forbidding manner. Alphonse didn't give the man time to speak "would you like some tea or anything before you tell me about.." gulping in air because he could feel that something was wrong "...Brother?"

Dr. Tim Morrow heaved a sigh and nodded to the option of tea and waited for Al to be seated which didn't take long. "Um, Alphonse, how long has your brother been sick for?"

"Maybe a day or two but it was at its worse last night. Why?" Worriedly Al cursed Ed for being sicker then he was with out telling him.

"Your brother for some reason or another has slipped into a what we call a coma. Meaning he wont wake up till he finds a way back to the world of the awake which may take as little as a day or two or as long as a couple years, worse case scenario would be never. It seems to be that its caused by 1 of 2 things. 1. Fever induced or 2. self in doused. Now so I can maybe be of more help tell me was he happy here?"

Swallowing hard and blinking back tears at the thought of losing his only family in a still strange world Al found his voice while shaking his head. "Yes, far as I know Brother was happy and he worked hard just to put me through school." Al looked down at a graceful hand covering his own, he looked up to a sad smile upon Gracia's face.

"Don't worry Al your brother is strong ok? Never forget that. I'm going to head down stair and talk to Dr. Morrow and then I'll be back to help you out. Does that sound ok?" Standing up with Dr. Morrow Gracia hugged Al after he nodded in response and talked silently with the doctor.

Pausing for only moment at the door Tim Morrow turned around and said, "I'll be back as soon as possible to try and figure out a way to get him back."

**never ever ..will i get good at starting stories. **

**the Story of Naruto "Something's wrong" ..is giving me trouble sorry.**


	2. Risembool

**Ch2: Risembool**

Bliss and weightlessness, dark matter all around - not anything to be alarmed of. He no longer felt heavy with sickness or even burdened with knowing that he would have to wake up, instead he just floated peacefully. Every now and again he thought he heard voices but tuned them out. He was at peace, something he had not enjoyed in a long time. Of course he didn't want to wake up. Going somewhere and no where all at once it sounded very appealing. Edward Elric was enjoying what he could of this peace for he knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

That feeling of sleep was however interrupted by a bright light which made golden eyes snap open and survey the area. Clear blue skies with not a cloud in sight, green as far as the eye can ("could" just sounds better to me) see, peaceful singing of birds in the trees that are scattered here and there and a forest off to the in the distance with mountains peeking over the top of the trees.

Thinking nothing of it the golden eyed creature yawned, stretched out by placing his golden paws in front and his rear into the air. Then because it was ("seemed"? "felt"?) a good idea he raised his back leg and scratched behind his ear. "_WAIT!..golden FUR,.paws,..leg scratching ear,...clear blue skies?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" (ED PUPPY! SQUEE!) _ As the newly discovered animal was trying to find out what was wrong, another animal came along the same path. This creature was black and white, had automail limbs, and it was barking.

Scared out of its little mind, the tiny creature tried to get as far away from Den the dog. He thought to himself "_Where there is Den, there is Winry"._ Without further ado, a blonde-haired blue-eyed young woman came chasing after Den. Spotting the golden creature, the young woman let out a sound only Winry was capable of.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! WHAT A CUTE PUPPY!!" (Hey, that was my line Win!) Shooing Den away and picking up the puppy, Winry was talked excitedly if not a bit animatedly as well. "Come with me you poor thing! You look so hungry." With that she, Den and the puppy made their way back to the Rockbell house.

The puppy sighed as he looked at the food that was placed in front of him. "_Nope Not a chance. No way in the 7 hells am I eating this! It smells like crap, looks like barf and...probably tastes worse than both!!"_ He looked to Winry who only sat a tiny bit away from him and Den. The he walked over to the girl who was happily chewing on some pork.

"Arf!" standing on his hind legs and doing the cutest puppy eyes he begged for her food "ARF!! Rrrroof!"

Smiling down at the newcomer, Winry shook her head no and pointed to his food bowl. The puppy's ears drooped and made a small whimpering noise. "Fine, fine…only a bit ok?!" she said as she set down her plate for the puppy to eat. He ate happily and left some for Winry as well.

"Arf!" he said, wagging his tail looking happy. Meanwhile, he was very glad that people couldn't read his thoughts. "_Goddamn I have to actually beg for food?!"_

"Aw honey you need a name too, don't you?! Hmmm, let's see: you're gold and look happy… What about sunshine?!"

The puppy made a face at the overly cute and not at all Winry-like name. _"What the he-..Did you hit your head Winry?!" _He asked as he then ran to the door and out Den's doggie door, he started to align sticks in such a way that a person could understand them for letters. Winry followed the puppy and watched him in amazement, not understanding until the puppy barked at her again.

"You want me to read that?!" Peering down at the stick, she could almost make out a name. "...E-d- Edwin? No, that's not right. Edin? No, not that either. Are you trying to spell Edward?" she asked, hopefully looking to the puppy that currently looked very pleased with himself. Winry cooed the puppy and picked him up "Aw that's so cute. You kinda remind me of my best friend Edward, seeing how you're smart and your fur is the same shade I remember his hair being. Well anyways, it's getting dark. Let's get you and Den settled in."

Walking back into the house cradling Edward in her arms, she looked for blanket that the puppy could use to sleep on. Five minutes later a bed was made right beside Den's -who might I add was growling- and Winry left to retire for the night as well.

_"I don't believe this! I'm not a dog. Why is Den growling at me?!"_ Silently making his way too Winry's room, Ed continued to question the situation. "_I should be familiar to Den. Well, at least I remind Winry of myself."_ Making it to her room he started to scratch at the door until Winry opened it and picked him up bringing him to bed.

"I swear I'm spoiling you." Winry stated while laying him down on the bed right beside her.

* * *

Breakfast was handled the same way supper was. Edward was given food only to beg for Winry's who then ended up giving him most of what was on the table. After the clean up of breakfast, Winry was getting ready to take Den on his morning walk, with Edward coming along just incase.

"_Now's my chance. I can go looking for the train station!! Perfect. I just have to make sure Winry doesn't see me go."_ Edward played the good puppy keeping far away from Den as possible. Lucky for Ed, Winry finally started to play fetch with Den. He waited a couple of minutes and looked eager to play also only to see Winry to pat Den on the head throw it for him some more. "_She is not going to notice"_ Giving an apologetic look to Winry, he scampered off for the train station. "_I'm sorry and good-bye again Winry."_

* * *

**I gots me a beta! and she is kick ass! ...ummm i didnt state it before but i obviously dont own FMA or its characters...no matter how much i want Envy..and Roy**


	3. I'M FREE oh crap its you

**Free as a bird...OH CRAP ITS YOU!**

* * *

Running, running, and more running that was all Edward had done since he left Winry. He never realized how long of a run it would be to the train station. When he left, he assumed it would be roughly the same amount of time as before. Despite being a genius, Ed didn't figure that being smaller would entail taking longer no matter if he had four legs or eight. "_I'm doomed! This is taking way too long! Now how the hell to I get to the tr-AH HA!" _Seeing the train station just up a head, he put on extra burst of speed. He was still not too sure about how he was going to get on the train, but he would think of something.

* * *

The train station in Risembool was not that big nor held that many passengers at the busiest of times, so Ed was stuck trying to find the proper cover so that he could sneak on the train.

* * *

Hiding beneath one of the seats, Ed woke up from a loud bang and two pairs of foot steps. Ed whimpered softly and cursed those fools for being so damned loud.

"_You know you both don't HAVE to wake the dead!"_

Resting his head on his paws and trying to go back to sleep, Edward recognized a familiar voice among the two people who sat down only moments ago. Peeking his head out from under the seats, he saw the two people talking only to realize that luck was finally on his side...for the most part.

The two men that sat in the seats across from Ed were both were wearing blue, the taller of the two had a wise ass look on his face, blond hair, and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The shorter male looked to be more timid and shy; he had short black hair and wore glasses. Wagging his tail in delight Ed' slowly made his presents known to none other then Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery.

Fuery was the first to notice that there was a golden lump of fur coming closer to the two of them and thought that he should point it out. "Havoc, when did we get followed by a dog?"

"Hmm?" Havoc, whose eyes had been closed, turned to Fuery as if he had gone insane. As he did so, the ball of golden fur barked happily and wagged his tail. "Oh my God, Fuery...are you sure you didn't pick him up again?!" he asked, suspiciously eyeing the puppy and knowing full well that Dog-was-to-Fuery as Cat-was-to-Alphonse.

Picking up Ed with gentle care, he retorted "I swear, I did not pick up this puppy." Almost as if in thought, Fuery paused and hefted Ed once more. "You know, this little guy is really small, smaller then mo-"

Growling through most of Innocent Fuery's speech, Ed finally had enough and promptly bit down on his finger "_Call me small will you? Smaller than most am I?!" _After being dropped, Ed barked angrily at both of the men, refusing to admit to himself that he _did_ in fact needed their help.

Just as the barking stopped, the taller male put away his unlit cancer stick and opened up a wrapper to reveal a sandwich. Edward just drooled and slowly made his way over to Havoc, who ended up eating half of it in one go. Ears wilted and a soft whimper escaped from the creature's throat. Both Fuery and Havoc looked down to see a sad and very hungry dog.

"Say, Havoc, doesn't one of your old girlfriends live in Central...just near the train station too?" Fuery asked picking up Ed again and petting him. "You know the one that owned that meat store?"

"Which girlfriend...Oh wait you mean Janice Lark? Yeah she does why?"

"He needs food, and it would be nice if it were filling. We'll have to look for someone to take him in, and we don't know how long that will take…" Bored of their conversation, Ed licked his paws to clean his face and yawned. "_Oh, eww gross! I did NOT just do that!" _

"Uh yeah, sure we can do that." Picking up the dog by the scruff of the neck, Havoc inspected the golden retriever and noticed something small and silver attached to its neck. "Did you know this little guy has a collar around his neck?"he said, getting a firmer grip on the dog just as he started to thrash. "It says Edward. Hey! That's the state symbol."

Edward paused, not only at hearing his name muttered, but also for the fact the Havoc just said something about the sate symbol being around his neck. He was stunned, still too shocked to finish getting angry…that is, until Fuery said something. "Maybe after we feed him we should take him to the Fuhrer. You know, see if anyone lost a dog...or maybe the Fuhrer himself can take him in. I mean he can't be that hard to handle...he is so small."

Growling and jumping to the floor, Ed glared and nipped dangerously at their pant legs "_WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY ARE A PET DOG TO AND ANT?!" __He continued _yipping and growling until hunger took over. Ed then sat down to glare at both of the officers until the next stop.

* * *


	4. Mr McSnappy Pants

**Mr. McSnappy-pants**

Having just been feed and given the best entertainment known to man -Havoc getting yelled at by an old girlfriend- Ed curled up on the floor waiting to leave to see the Fuhrer.

"Jean, I broke up with you for a reason, please can't you be normal and take it like a man?!" Upon hearing the commotion the tiny dog trotted to the noise to only to see Havoc with his head handing and Fuery looking very uncomfortable. "_Oh you have to be kidding me! Havoc what did you do now?!"_ Silently he made his way over to the woman who fed him, stopping in front of her as he sat down looking up at her, making her stop in her speech. "_So help me if they ever find out who I am."_ Sallowing his pride Ed made a small yipping sound before standing on his hind leg reaching up signaling that he wanted attention.

Fuery was about to start forward until Janice knelt to pick up Ed and cuddled him to her chest speaking in a way one does to a baby. "You're so cute. Yes you are." Petting Ed gently she commenced talking to the puppy "How did you end up with these two losers, you cutie you."

_"Good god lady I'm not stupid nor am I a baby!"_ Edward growled but did nothing else until he started thinking about how Al's many cats must feel being cuddled "Al! shit! I really gotta get outta here!" Jumping out of the Janice's arms and barking at Fuery and Havoc_,"Come on I don't have time to waste! I have to find a way back to Al! Bring me to your damned Fuhrer!" _Growling more out of fusteration that he couldn't talk then anything else, he got the two men to jump, Ed took the hint that they were a bit taken back by the behavior and bit on to Havocs pant leg and started pulling.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­Looking out the window of the car at it rolled to a stop outside HQ, the Golden dog was practically bouncing in the back seat. Waiting for a door to open Ed was ready to run out of the vehicle at the first chance he got, and took off like a bullet. Racing through the open doors of the military building he by passed many people he has both seen before and had never seen before, only to stop at the old opening to Colonel Mustangs office to find it empty.

Heavy panting and foot steps could be heard not far of so Ed just turned hit head to the side and cocked it upwards to look at the arrivals. "Holy Crap..you ..are fast!" Fuery took note of where they were at the moment wait for Havoc to beath normally again. Scooping Ed into his arm and petting him Fuery said lightly "It's not good to roam around the building not knowing where you are going." Setting off in the direction of the Fuhrers office not speaking anymore on the matter.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The outter office went silent as Havoc and Furey entered. That was until Breda was the pup in Furey's arms "AHHHH!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!! G-GET THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Calm down we wont put it anywhere near you, actually is the Fuhrer in his office?" Havoc inquired in a very lazy manner, seeing Hawkeye nod just as the door opened Havoc breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is all this racket about?!" Not really mad, more welcoming the short break the Fuhrer eyed his men, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"Sir, um I found this puppy, and I learned from last time that its not wise to bring pets here." Gulping as he saw the Fuhrer narrow his eyes, "H-However Sir, this Dog has a military symbol on his collar. I was hoping you could do something for him sir."

Eying the pup up and down, the Fuhrer choose his answer"Furey do you think I have tim-" Stopping dead in his tracks the Fuhrer focused on the very familiar golden eyes, walking up to Furey he scoped the pup up and brought him into his office, closing the door behind him.

......

Chuckling the Fuhrer gazed at the puppy,, "Oh, this is too good to be true! I knew you were a dog of the this just goes to prove I'm always right." The trade mark smirk of one Roy Mustang was all the was needed for Ed to go ballistic.

Anticipating a tantrum of dog like proportions Roy thought fast and started to scratch Ed behind the ears, and against his will not only did he close his eyes at the petting but was most horrified to hear a please sort of sound come from his throat._ "Damn that sneaky bastard, if this didn't feel so good...I'd kill you." Roy smirked at the sound Ed was making and said in the cockiest way possible _"Didn't know you were so easy to please Fullmetal" Edward's eyes snapped open and gave the Fuhrer the deadlyist glare possible while growling low in his throat. "Or wait wouldn't you be FullMu- OW Dammit FULLMETAL! I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!!!"

Outside the closed door:

"Erm..Why does he keep saying Fullmetal?! Ed isn't here." Havoc inquired scratching the back of his head and putting a cancer stick to his mouth.

Inside the office:

Huffing at having had chased Ed around his office, Roy leaned on a wall just eying the pup to see what he would do next.

Jumping onto Mustang's desk Ed grinned only like a dog can as he thought of what to do next to the poor bastard. _"If I weren't so disgusted by the thought of it I would leave a gift for you on your desk..But as it is..I'll do something else" _Eying the papers laying on the desk as purely evil thought came to Ed's mind, snatching a paper between his teeth and shredding the poor piece to shreds, and was about to move on to the next if it weren't for a ball a fire coming at him.

Now a heated battle -literally- had begone and was not going unnoticed by the people on the other side of the door Riza rushed in gun raised at the ready. "FUHRER ROY MUSTANG SIR!" Roy stopped in mid snap and looked over to a completely livid Hawkeye, Roy knew that he was in trouble. "How dare you open fire at a defenseless animal. You should be ashamed Sir. As punishment for not only attacking a dog but for also destroying your own office, you now HAVE to take the puppy home with you! Is that understood?" Gulping and looking at the gun that was point to his most treasured area Roy nodded in agreement. "Good, now Sir you should clean up or people will think its okay to slack off." Closing the door Riza left and Mustang just glared at a stretching Ed.

Roy sat at his desk eying the sleeping puppy on the couch with a look of worry etched on to his still quite young face, thinking to himself _'How did you end up like that Ed. what in the world did you get yourself into now?' _


End file.
